


MY TRANSFORMATION

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [7]
Category: Shounen Anime
Genre: From Lowly Minion To Big Time Hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: LOWLY MINION TAKI IS ABANDONED AFTER MESSING UP ANOTHER ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THE HEROES WHEN HE HAD ONE OF THEM WHERE HE WANTED THEM BUT INSTEAD HE TRIES TO SAVE HIM GRATEFUL THE DIEING HERO PASSES ON HIS POWERS TO HIMHE PROMISES TO TO DO IT UNTIL THEY CAN FIND THE SCROLL TO BRING HIM BACK
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858
Kudos: 1





	MY TRANSFORMATION

TAKARA'S P.O.V.

ALRIGHT HERE THEY COME TO YOUR STATIONS" HAI" WE ALL SAID IN UNISON EXCEPT FO ME I SHOUTED SHH ZIP IT YOU IDIOT YOU WANT THEM TO FIND US?"


End file.
